


Danganronpa V3 Ch. 1 Rewrite

by pietrosminimoff, soupticblasts, vailserenity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, danganronpa rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupticblasts/pseuds/soupticblasts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailserenity/pseuds/vailserenity
Summary: How DRV3 chapter 1 should have gone.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Danganronpa V3 Ch. 1 Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [616CRYSTALIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CRYSTALIA/gifts).



> happy early birthday from the borderlands boyz, matt

Kaede rolls the shot put ball through the vent. Rantaro pulls out an Uno reverse card, sending the ball flying back up the book stairs and slide, and the ball flies through the vent, hitting Kaede in the face. She dies instantly of blunt force trauma. Tsumugi, behind Rantaro and ready to kill him, dies of shock because of how epic and sexy Rantaro is. Though Rantaro committed double homicide, the mastermind is dead, so the killing game is over. Everyone leaves, and Shuichi thanks Rantaro for killing Kaede because she could not take a hint. Rantaro ponders over what Tsumugi could have been thinking of when she died. Shuichi knows, and tells him it was Tsumugi’s stepbrother. Rantaro is shocked, especially since his amnesia has just ended and he remembers that Tsumugi is one of his missing stepsisters, which means that she was in love with him. He recovers just in time for Shuichi to kiss him. They kiss and get married. The end.


End file.
